


Tie and Briefcase

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Bunnymund is an elementary school art teacher in his thirties. One day 18 year old high school senior Jack picks his sister up from school and they meet. Bickering and banter overtime somehow lead to a relationship."A first date in this AU, Bunny’s worried about this relationship and Jack sets him right about a few mistaken assumptions he has.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62
Collections: JackRabbit Short Fics





	Tie and Briefcase

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 7/14/2014.

“There’s about a million reasons why I shouldn’t have showed up here today,” Aster says, glancing at Jack out of the corner of his eye.  
  
“But you did show up.” Jack grins. “Does that mean there are a million and one good reasons?”  
  
“No,” says Aster. “And that just goes to show how bad I am at math.”  
  
“Good thing you don’t need to be to enjoy today.” Jack spreads his arms and tilts his face up to the sky, soaking up the early spring sunshine, and Aster does his best to act like he didn’t notice the flash of pale skin that had appeared between Jack’s sweatshirt and waistband when he stretched.  
  
“Well, maybe there’re a few things we do need to do before we enjoy this day.” Aster folds his arms and looks out at the park. It really is beautiful, one of the first warm days of spring, flowers opening, kids playing games in the open spaces, couples walking down the paths…and there’s the problem. “I know we’ve developed a…friendship, of sorts, talking when you come to pick up Emma after school. And I do like spending time with you, but I only realized that I may have overstepped my bounds when I said I would come to the park with you…well, after I agreed to it.”  
  
“Relax,” Jack says. “I’m not going to demand that you give Emma’s watercolors straight As or anything.”  
  
“Hm.” Aster scrunches his nose up, a bad habit for someone with the last name “Bunnymund,” but one he’s never quite managed to shake, even after Jack had of course made an obvious comment the first time he had done so around him. “Why’d that have to be the first thing you thought of, Jack? As long as we’re friends, it’s not a conflict of interest. It’d only be that way if…if we were dating.”  
  
“I guess then it would be a conflict of interest, because I asked you out on a date today, and you’re here,” Jack says.  
  
“Jack.” Aster presses a hand to his own face. “Please don’t do this. You’re too young. And maybe I’ve been giving a bad impression, but I know better than that, so don’t…”  
  
“Don’t what?” Jack says, sounding hurt. “I’m eighteen, Bunny.”  
  
“Yeah? So I’m still twice as old as you and…and you’re still a kid! You’re going to go off to college in the fall…”  
  
“Or maybe I’m already taking night classes.”  
  
“Your main responsibility is becoming your own person…”  
  
“Try again.”  
  
“And what would your parents think? It might be legal, Jack, but if we have to hide, it’s a no-go from me.”  
  
Jack smiles wryly and nods at the ground. “Guess I should have been trying to have a serious conversation with you after school, right?” He looks up at Aster. “Have you ever wondered why it’s _always_ me picking up Emma? Our parents can’t exactly say anything anymore.”  
  
Oh. Damn. He really stepped in it, didn’t he? “Jack,” he begins, but Jack holds up a hand.  
  
“And, so, maybe don’t bring up my responsibilities and maturity into this.” His serious look breaks. “You’re single with no kids, right? I should be the one worried about _your_ maturity.”  
  
Aster relaxes a little, but, “I’m still not totally convinced,” he says.  
  
“Yeah, well, geeze, it’s the first date. Come on. Let’s get a paddleboat. I’ll wear a tie and carry a briefcase next time if necessary.”


End file.
